harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Avatar Rowena
Ondertekenen + IRC Hallo Leuk dat je een active gebruiker bent geworden van de Harry Potter Wiki! Dit soort mensen kunnen we hard gebruiken. Ik heb alleen 1 kleine opmerking: Ik zag op een pagina die je hd bewerkt dat je hd ondertekend met 4 titles (~~~~). Op een gewone pagin hoeft dat niet mar op een overlegpagina natuurlijk wel. En dan heb ik nog 1 vraagje: Weet jij vn het bestaan van de volgende site: webchat.freenode.net? Wij hebben dar als wiki namelijk een IRC kanaal (#nlharrypotter) het zou fijn en hndig zijn als je daar nu eens een kijkje neemt want dan kunnen wij smen beter overleggen over de wiki. Wouter15 apr 24, 2011 14:57 (UTC) Kgaan een keer gaan kijkenRowenaRavenclaw apr 24, 2011 15:00 (UTC) Laten staan Zou je lege parameters willen laten staan? Die kunnen later misschien nog worden ingevult. --Wouter15 apr 26, 2011 16:30 (UTC) IRC Kan je even nu op irc komen? Wil je wt dingen zeggen en vragen. --Wouter15 apr 27, 2011 14:56 (UTC) Zou je aub om 18:00 in het kanaal van deze wiki (#nlharrypotter) willen zijn? Wil wat met je bespreken. Wouter15 mei 6, 2011 15:24 (UTC) Uploaden Hallo RowenaRavenklauw, Ik heb een aantal bewerkingen van jou ongedaan gemaakt omdat je plaatjes gebruikte die uiteursrechtenschending waren. Mocht je zeker weten dat dat niet zo is mag je ze weer uploaen aar dan moet de wel het sjabloon invullen wat er boven staat en dat dan plakken in het blok samenvatting. Ander ben ik genoodzaakt hem weer te verwijderen. Groetjes Wouter15 mei 13, 2011 14:52 (UTC) :Zou je alsjeblieft bovenstaand bericht willen lezen en het dan ook willen doen? Ik heb namelijk net weer een plaatje die jij heb geupload moeten verwijderen omdat je het sjabloon niet had ingevuld. Wouter15 mei 14, 2011 21:03 (UTC) : Lezen en reageren + IRC Hallo, Zou je alsjeblieft deze avond op IRC willen verschijnen? Dan kan ik even rustig met je praten. En zou je op bovenstaande berichten ook willen REAGEREN?? Dat doe je namelijk niet. Uitleg over hoe je in het kanaal komt staat bovenaan je overlegpagina. Wouter15 mei 29, 2011 16:50 (UTC) Kom je nog terug? Kom je weer bewerken op de site? We kunnen je hard en goed gebruiken. Wouter15 jun 1, 2011 22:27 (UTC) Licentie Hallo Zou je op Bestand:FourPointSpell.jpg nog even een licentie kunnen plaatsen? Anders word het plaatje over 1 week verwijderd. Groeten, Wouter15 aug 29, 2011 21:16 (UTC) Vraagje heey Rowena, weet jij waar je die sjablonen moet invullen als je afbeeldingen upload? Heel erg bedankt Lily Loved okt 28, 2011 16:54 (UTC) :Bij het blok samenvatting moet je de tekst in het grijze van kopieren. Ik adviseer je daarom ook om te uploaden via Speciaal:Uploaden Wouter15 okt 28, 2011 19:46 (UTC) Bericht Heey, Als er bovenaan een pagina } staat, is het niet de bedoeling dat je dan gaat bewerken anders volgt er een conflict. Groetjes Lily Loved jan 27, 2012 16:54 (UTC) Terugkomst Beste Avatar Rowena/Rowena Ravenklauw, bedankt voor je terugkomst naar deze wiki! Mischien ken je me nog niet dus ik zal me even voorstellen: Ik ben Durim ik ben op 31 maart/1 april 2014 begonnen ik ben geen beheerder maar ik dacht: het is wel beleefd als ik je bedank voor je terugkomst. Helaas zijn je rechten afgenomen. Mvg, Durim Shehu (overleg) 15 aug 2014 08:40 (UTC)Durim Shehu RE: Vraagje omtrent je bericht van 15 augustus 2014 Hey Avatar Rowena, ik bedoelde dat je geen beheerder meer van de wiki bent. En waarom heb je het idee nooit rechten te hebben gehad? Ik vind dat je vroeger juist rechten hebt gehad omdat je zoveel bewerkingen hebt gedaan leek het wel alsof je gewoon rechten had. Maar goed ik ben blij met je terugkomst. Durim Shehu (overleg) 28 aug 2014 11:40 (UTC)Durim Shehu :Als ik hier en hier kijk zie ik dat Rowena nooit rechten heeft gehad. Dus ik vraag me af hoe je er bij komt dat ze rechten heeft gehad. Wouter15 (overleg) 30 aug 2014 18:02 (UTC) :Ik dacht dat ze ooit beheerder was en dat ze dus rechten had sorry voor mijn fout ik wist het niet. Durim Shehu (overleg) 30 aug 2014 18:54 (UTC)Durim Shehu